


Of Aliens, Toons, and Life

by PyroCamryn2003



Category: Ben 10 Series, Tiny Toon Adventures
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Gen, Platonic Female/Female Relationships, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Platonic Male/Male Relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:15:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23072302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PyroCamryn2003/pseuds/PyroCamryn2003
Summary: I'm gonna do this. What happens when a werewolf tricks you into a box and you get sent to a little girl's house?(That isn't something that I intended on typing ever.) What happens if this little girl is infamous for killing animals by being oblivious and stupid? Oh and you have to be at school in the morning. Well, welcome to Lobo's world...
Relationships: Babs Bunny/Buster Bunny, Elmyra Duff/Montana Max, Fifi La Fume/Original Male Character, Plucky Duck/Shirley McLoon





	Of Aliens, Toons, and Life

**Author's Note:**

> Just to get this out of the way, this crossover will be between TTA and the Ben 10 Reboot. If you don't like it, then just *ignore* this entirely. This fic will have some other series on occasion but the first two will take prominence. Also, there will be some swearing. But I'm going to censor major swear words. Minor swear words won't be censored. You have been warned. Also, as much as I want to, I don’t own TTA or Ben 10.

Thoughts= _Italics_

**No one's POV  
**

Walking down the street of Acme Acres was a 13 year old boy just minding his own business. He had wild black hair and a large fluffy black tail with a white tip. He had big yellow eyes and two wolf ears. He was wearing a long-sleeve black shirt with purple accents and black pants with purple accents. The boy had pale skin as well. The strangest thing about the boy was not his tail, ears, nor his pale skin but the fact that he had purple circuitry patterns on his body. You could hardly see them end on his hands because his sleeves kept them hidden. He was trying to get familiar with his new home, but he forgot something major, his phone. "Why is this important?", you might ask. Because he's a young teen who was out in the middle of a new town at night. He had no way to contact his family or call them to let them know where he is. Oh, and he has school in the morning, to Acme Looniversity. Oh, and his name is Lobo, Lobo Sharp.

"Man, I really need to stop going out by myself. I forgot my phone, and I can't call somebody to come pick me up. And it's cold. Mom and Dad are gonna---"

He stopped himself mid sentence when something... strange caught his eye. It was a truck that had a crate on it that had the words **WEREWOLF** on it. The truck itself had the words ACME Pet of the Month Club written on the side of it. He raised an eyebrow and started thinking to himself, _What in the world is that doing here? If something pops out and attacks me, I'm gonna optic blast it to ash._ He walked over to it and could hear scratching and whimpering coming from in the crate.

"You okay in there? Do you need some help?"

"Yeah, I need to pee, but you can't get me out of here without a crow bar or something..."

"Really? Well, let's if we can change that."

"Heh, like you can-"

Then with one quick grab, Lobo broke open the crate easily. Out stepped, you guessed it, a werewolf. But not just any werewolf, it was a huge hulking bipedal husky. He had what seems to be an orange, armored vest but no pants. His fur was bluish grey on the back of his arms, his hands, legs, and shoulders. His front was cream colored. His eyes were red. But the most unusual thing about him, aside from the fact that his voice didn’t match him or his size at all, was the fact that he had a large metal plate on his shoulder. He had to be at least 9 feet tall. And he had a symbol on his chest that resembled the letter K.

"Well, what where ya gonna say?" The way Lobo said that was with a blatantly snide tone. He wasn’t intimidated by the beast in front of him, mainly because he’s seen and been through all sorts of crap in his life.

However, Lobo had no time to react because the moment he was about to say something, the husky was suddenly enveloped by a red light. Lobo couldn’t even tell what happened next because he was attacked by a green blur and slammed into the crate with a loud thud. How this happened was because the husky had transformed himself via the symbol on his chest. How and why he did this we’ll find that out later, but for now, I’ll just cut to the chase and say what he’s doing now.

In the next chapter...


End file.
